


Just Another Day on the Bridge

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain- this is highly distracting, please disengage yourself from my posterior."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day on the Bridge




End file.
